


Triple Agent

by Forlorn_Melody



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Adeline Kane is a badass, Alternate Origin Story, Fix-It, Gen, which side is Rose on?, who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Still reeling from meeting her father, Rose runs into Slade Wilson's ex-wife Adeline Kane, and the spy has an offer Rose can't refuse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Triple Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Because Rose's origin story and motivations made no sense at all. Also, because I wanted to see Adeline in all her badass secret agent glory.

The station wagon looks so much like Todd’s mom’s car that Rose doesn't even think twice before getting inside. Maybe she should have. 

“You’re not Todd’s mom.” Whoever she is, this lady could wipe the floor with Todd’s cupcake-baking mother. 

Without looking at Rose, the Vietnamese woman puts the car in drive, and pulls from the curb. “No, I suppose I’m not.”

“You know this counts as kidnapping.”

“Only if you don’t come willingly.”

Rose reaches for her phone as they pull onto the highway, only to realize she left it in her house.  _ Shit _ . 

Her driver thinks it over, before adding. “I know your father.”

“Yeah, so do I. He’s a  _ freak _ and an asshole, so what?” Rose was still trying to purge that first meeting from her memory. 

The woman smiles just slightly, and it’s the first emotion Rose has ever seen cross her face. Something about the way she does it seems awfully familiar. “Did you know he’s also a murderer?”

Rose flops back against her seat, idly watching the exit signs blur by. “It would explain the silencer.” Her life has always been this strange, hasn’t it? She just hadn’t noticed it before. Never been sick, never had to wear a cast even though she’s broken more bones than she can count. A mother who keeps secrets from her only daughter-- _ god _ , Rose doesn’t even want to think about the night her parents met. A cold-blooded killer for a dad? Why the fuck not? Might as well sit in some strange lady’s car and go for a joyride. Nothing has been able to kill her so far. Why would this? “What about it?”

“He killed my son.” Her eyes harden, and the car growls as she speeds faster and faster across the Bay Bridge. “And he’s going to kill his friends if we don’t stop him.”

Unable to help her laugh, Rose rolls her eyes. “I’m in high school, lady.”

Finally, she looks at her, pulling off to the next exit. “There’s nothing he can do that you can’t.” Her smile widens. “And I taught him everything he knows.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Adeline Kane. CEO of Searchers Inc, at your service.”

Rose really, really shouldn’t laugh. “You’re a P.I?”

Adeline looks away, turning down a maze of streets, San Francisco, by the look of it. Oddly, even growing up just across the bay, Rose never came down here much, and never for long without an escort. Even when her school did field trips, her mom would always seem to have a doctor’s appointment or a vacation trip to take her on instead. She even dragged Rose to one of Gary’s golf tournaments, once. “You could call it that, if you want. I mostly deal with government contracts.”

The car dives down into an underground garage with a steep grade. It’s one Rose never would have noticed walking down the street. It even has a steel cage door at the bottom. “Sounds like I’m a little below your pay grade.”

“You don’t have to be, Rose.” Adeline parks next to the elevator, and opens the door for her. “Aren’t you tired living in a world you weren’t met for?”

That gets her attention, but Rose won’t be swindled so easy. “I don’t want to be anyone’s sidekick.”

“I want an agent.” Adeline slides her badge on the elevator sensor, and it scans her pupil before it summons the next car. “Besides. Don’t you want to meet the rest of your family?”

“What?” Rose summons her best shitty Vader impression. “ _ I am your mother. _ ”

Adeline snorts as the door opens. “No. That whore living in your house definitely is your mother.”

“Hey!”

“But you have a brother. A  _ half _ brother.” Adeline steps into the elevator. “And I’m giving you the chance to save him from your asshole of a father.” The door starts to close.

Rose catches it, swerving in behind her. “I’ll need to know how to fight.”

The elevator lifts with a jolt, rising so fast Rose’s ears pop. “Good thing I taught him everything he knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
